Algebra Rocks!
by Maximumsuperiority
Summary: I JUST TOOK THIS OFF HIATUS! So Sammy needs help with her Algebra, and Casey wants to help her, but when things heat up will they be able to concentrate on math at all? ;
1. Chapter 1

1**Disclaimer: I don't own sammy keyes. I don't even own the idea for this story. I mean anyone could get this idea.**

"Ugh..." Sammy groaned. She had a test tomorrow in Algebra and didn't know how to solve any of the types of equations it was on.

"You okay Sammy?" Casey asked. He plopped his tray down on the table and sat down. None of their other friends were there yet.

"No! I have this major Algebra test tomorrow and I don't know anything!" She said in a panicked voice.

"Hey I took that class last year. I could help you if you want." He offered.

"Really? Casey you are a life saver!" She smiled. He smiled right back.

"Yeah. You can come over tonight around six if you want." He said, taking a bite of his cheeseburger. Sammy froze. She hadn't realized he meant coming over to his house. But she just nodded. Suddenly a kid called out to Casey. He waved back and told Sammy he had to go.

"Yeah. See you later." He nodded at her and walked towards his friends table.

Sammy was on her way over to Casey's. Marissa had forced her to wear lip gloss. Seriously there was pinning and restraining involved. Sammy skateboarded into his drive way.

"Hey Sammy." He waved. He was standing on the porch. He motioned her inside. Then she sat on the couch and waited as he got them sodas. Fuel for the studying. When he came back he sat right next to her on the couch.

This was going to be fun.

**A/n sorry so short. I was iming someone while typing this and didn't want to ruin it by being distracted. I'll be making this a two shot. Maybe a three shot. Sorry if it seems bad right now.**


	2. Quadratic Equations Bring People Closer

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAMMY KEYES! Years of not owning and you still make me say it... It hurts you know...**

**A/N: I'm backk I decided to change the perspective by the way, now it's from Sammy's instead of third person. It'll give more of what she feels that way.**

Even though I had barely read two sentences it felt like I had been reading for years, at least three!

(a/n: just a little humor for those who follow my stories)

Sitting next to him felt like a chore, not in a bad way, just in an uncomfortable 'Oh my gosh his leg is touching mine we're too close staying calm his harder work than the math' kind of way. He didn't seem to realize any of this though.

"Sammy?" He turned to me on the couch. "You've been staring at the introduction paragraph for the longest time, are you okay?" then he smirked "Or are you really just that bad at math?"

I felt my face heat up. 'Stop it Sammy! This is so time to get mushy! You have a test! Buckle down and work! Ignore his incredibly handsome face... and the way his hair falls right in front of his eyes... oh those eyes... those pure chocolate eyes... yum...' I smacked my face in my hands. 'Shut up!'

"Sammy? What's wrong?!" Now Casey sounded extremely worried. "Are you feeling sick?"

"No I'm fine" I replied, straightening up and smiling at him. "I just can't understand the math the way they put it in this text book."

"Let me see." He leaned closer, I felt his breath on my neck as he read the page I was on. "Okay." he mumbled, his breath was hot but it almost made me shiver. When he leaned back I missed the feeling of it.

He pulled open a note book and wrote the formula on the page. X= -B +/- the square root of B squared – 4(a)(c) all divided by 2A.

"This is the quadratic formula. There's actually a song if you want to memorize it" He explained.

I smiled a bit "I think I'll pass on the song, but how does the-" Next thing I knew I was on the ground. I'd been leaning too far on the edge of the couch and hadn't realized moving even one more centimeter would lead to my total embarrassment.

"Oww" I groaned as I looked up at Casey. He was laughing- big laughs too, not just snickers. I glared at him. "Oh you think this is funny do you?" I huffed angrily.

"I'm sorry Sammy. Here I'll help you up." He reached his hand down to pull me up, but instead I pulled him down.

"Haha now you fell too." I smirked. We both started laughing without realizing he was on top of me.

Well at least until he smiled and brushed some hair away from my face. Suddenly the situation didn't feel so funny. It was tense and I felt my face redden again as I realized what he was doing. His chocolate eyes were staring into mine, and slowly coming closer,

**A/N: Again sorry for the shortness! It's my first time writing on here since I came back. But I swear I AM back! This chapter is dedicated to Peachatopia!(and of course everyone else who asked me to continue but mainly Peach) Again please excuse my rudeness! I'm very sorry! I decided to try and make up for it by actually continuing this story and taking it off hiatus. 33 Okay well... the writing sucks but at least I'm continuing! Hopefully I'll re-get the knack of it quickly... and that it's like riding a bike... ANYWAYS! I love you guys and hopefully you like what I wrote :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own. Still don't own, why do you always rub it in?

I felt his lips press against mine and my body immediately went into shock. He quickly pulled away when he felt me stiffen.

"I'm sorry Sammy." He said looking down.

"It's... It's okay..." I said sitting up slowly and touching my lips like they belonged to someone else.

"I... um... I shouldn't have..." He trailed off and sighed.

"No, no it's not that, I just... I just wasn't expecting..." Now it was my turn to trail off.

I got up and sat back on the couch, my face was burning and I was trying to look at anything other than Casey. I felt the couch moved and realized he had sat down next to me again.

"I..." he murmured. Suddenly he took my hand and held onto it. Like he had when we'd first met. "I shouldn't have done that. But I'm not sorry I did. I really like you Sammy."

I, being an idiot, just sat there staring at him. I couldn't process it. Everything in the room was spinning.

"Sammy?" he asked.

"I... I like you too." I murmured, ducking my head and blushing. What the heck this so wasn't like me. I don't go mushy over boys. I don't get all gooey. But those eyes, oh those easter eyes.

"Good." He smirked, leaning in and kissing me again.

**A/N: IT'S OVER! I'm sorry it's so awful and yes I know it sucks but I wanted to get it out for Anonymouse's birthday. And I'm just not a good writer to begin with. So yeah this is the end of my three-shot. I'm not going to do stories for awhile. If anything I'll do one-shots and try to give my all to them. But I should probably just quit fanfiction again haha.**


End file.
